The Chosen Ones
by Nate Texans
Summary: Summary: Six months before the events of Tenrou Island after the Edolas events all the Dragon Slayers of Fiore disappeared without a trace. The Dragon Slayers are training in another realm preparing for the day they return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dragon Slayers**

Six months before the events of Tenrou Island the Dragon Slayers disappeared without a trace. Some witnesses say they saw a white light shine through the night sky the night of the disappearance. Though only seven were seen and three of them were in the city of Magnolia. One was over the magic councils prison. Two others were in a small town on one side of Fiore. One was in the mountains a few days hike from Magnolia.

When none of the Dragon Slayers didn't appear at the guild after a few days Fairy Tail in their most 'calmly fashion' searched for them throughout the city. Though there we no traces of kidnappings or attacks. When the Thunder God Tribe went in search of the last place Laxus was seen they received the same answers from the witnesses of the small town. They reported back to Fairy Tail and a search began.

After three months there were no traces, sightings, or rumors of any dragon slayers seen anywhere. Though Fairy Tail and there allies never stopped searching. Team Natsu searched non-stop for their guild mates as neither did the Thunder God Tribe for their exiled leader.

When the S-class exams came around Fairy Tail was not up to it but they knew their guild mates would not want them to ignore it on their accounts. So they trained, they went on missions, and they went on about their days as normally as they could though the memories of their guild mates never left their minds. The years participants consisted of Gray, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, Cana, Mest, Jet, and Freed.

-x- Six Months Ago

Natsu was sitting at the foot of a tree in a forest when he opened his eyes and looked around noticing nobody else was in sight. He got up groggly feeling his body weak and his felt light-headed. His vision was still blurry no matter how many times he blinked and all he heard was a ringing in his ears. He saw a mess of blue laying on the ground next to a tree and walked over to it slowly. When he reached it his vision cleared and the mess of blue was Wendy. He knelt down behind her and flipped her over. He shook her slowly getting a small groan from her and seeing her eyes open.

"Wendy" Natsu said not getting an answer. He then realized that if Wendy woke up the same way he did then he would have to wait until she could hear him. He waited until he could see his reflection in her eyes and that's when he spoke again. "Wendy can you hear me?" He asked getting a small nod from the young dragon slayer. "Good" Natsu said with a small smile.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked sitting up slowly and looking around.

"I don't know." Natsu responded joining her in looking around them. "I woke up just a couple minutes ago."

"Salamander?" Natsu and Wendy heard a gruff voice ask and turned to see Gajeel leaning weakly against a tree. "Where are we?" He asked walking over to them and falling to his knees.

"I was just about to ask that" another gruffly voice asked and the three turned to see Laxus walking towards them trying his best to stand up straight. He reached the nearest tree to the group and leaned against it. "Though I must say I'm glad I'm not alone here." Laxus said sounding relieved.

"Follow me" a voice whispered and the group turned to see a white orb floating in the air. "Follow me and you will get the answers you seek." He added and began floating away.

"I don't trust it." Laxus said watching the orb float away.

"Neither do I." Gajeel added keeping his guard up.

"I don't either but what other choice do we have right now. I can sure use some answers even if it is the death of me." Natsu said standing up weakly and follow the orb.

"I agree with Natsu." Wendy said standing up and following weakly after Natsu.

Gajeel and Laxus shared a look before groaning and following Natsu and Wendy who in turn were following the orb. They walked for half an hour but it felt like hours due to the pace they were walking. They reached a clearing in a field that lead to an open grassland for miles and miles then in the furthest distance were mountains covered in snow. In the center of the field there was a small pond and the orb disappeared over it. The four made their way to the pond and began drinking it from it.

They then heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a young blonde boy wearing a yellow shirt and white trousers and a young black haired boy wearing a brown shirt and white trousers they were around Wendys age approaching slowly and cautiously. The four turned to each other and then returned their gaze to the two young boys who reached the water but never looked away from the four and began cupping their hands in the water drinking.

"I am Sting and this is my friend Rogue. We are dragon slayers." The blonde introduced after his fourth drink. "Who are you?" He asked looking at the four.

"I am Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced and Stings eyes went wide.

"I am Wendy Marvel" Wendy introduced.

"I am Laxus Dreyar" Laxus introduced third.

"I am Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel introduced getting Rogue to go wide eyed.

"We are Dragon Slayers." Natsu informed with his signature grin.

"Who might you be?" Gajeel asked as the group then followed his line of vision to reveal a man Natsu knew as Cobra.

"My name is Eric but you can call me cobra." Cobra introduced as he knelt at the water and began drinking it. "I am a Dragon Slayer as well." He informed.

"I am Rose Niagara." A female voice introduced causing all the dragon slayers to look up and see a woman wearing a white robe with long balck hair that reached her feet and a rose in her hair looking down at them. "I am the first ever dragon slayer and I am the reason you are here." She said floating down but still above the water. " You are the chosen ones."

**A/N: This is a test run. The first chapter of the story I just thought of. If I continue the story is completely up to you guys. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. I have some good ideas for this fanfiction so I hope I get good reviews. Love interest if any will not be introduced until later except for maybe one. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

"Chosen ones for what?" Laxus asked as he stood up and it showed he towered the woman though she did not seem one bit afraid of him. He crossed his arms.

"To save Earthland" she responded without a second to spare. "If you fall then Earthland falls. There is a war approaching on the horizon and neither of you are ready for it." She informed.

"War? What war? Against who?" Natsu asked as he stood up and the woman then appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye.

"A war against dragons, humans, and demons from the deepest darkest pits of the underworld." She told him eyes never leaving his. "If you were to fight them here and now you'd die. You stand no chance and that is where this world comes into play." She told him floating again as she stuck her hands out to their surroundings. "I brought you here and I alone created this world." She told them as a bird landed on her arm.

"Where exactly is here?" Wendy asked looking around. "It doesn't appear to be Earthland or Edolas." She stated standing up.

"This is a different realm. A realm I created on my death bed and gave my soul to. I control the land, the animals, and the weather." She informed as then the weather started becoming a bed cold.

"This war you spoke of. When is it to come?" Cobra asked taking another drink of water glad that it was now cold than of its warmer state a few minutes ago.

"Seven years, nine months, eighteen hours, and seven seconds." She replied looking up to the sky. "You are to remain here for the time being and train."

"You called us the chosen ones. Why us?" Sting asked from his kneeling position next to Rogue.

"You are Dragon Slayers only you can defeat a dragon. You are also the most powerful beings out there even more powerful than God Slayers. Your bodies can take on and adapt to all kinds of elements while theirs can only handle their own. If they were to be like you they'd be too powerful and could rule the world. That is something the creators of this world did not want." She replied looking to Sting. "I have fought many dragons in my time and even met several god slayers. Each have fallen before me."

"What exactly are we to learn here?" Rogue spoke up for the first time since saying his name.

"For a year you and a partner will be paired on put on a different parts of the land. You will have no powers nor can you die. Though you can feel every ounce of pain inflicted on your body. There will be two groups of two and one of three since there are seven of you. After the year is up you will be teleported to this very spot again. Once here you will begin individual training for six months. After that you will then work together as a team. Every week you will face a new threat. Some of your magical level others stronger than you. Every one will be more challenging."

There was a flash and when it vanished everyone was wearing different clothing than they were before. Each were wearing a long sleeved jacket with small zipped up pockets that was zipped up along with matching pants that was the color of their magic and black combat boots. Laxus was unhappy his was yellow but decided not to argue about it. A piece of Lacrima appeared behind their ear.

"These suits are made from dragons scales. They cannot be torn or destroyed easily. They will keep your bodies warm when the temperature drops at night. Behind all of your ears are lacrima that allow you to talk to your teammate if you get separated. There are different animals and challenges in every sector of this realm. Each of you will be given a sword, a torch, rope, and a bow with ten arrows. If you lose one it will not be replaced. Use them to hunt and to defend yourselves." She told them as a sheathed sword appeared in each of their hands. A quell full of arrows appeared on their backs and a bow constructed itself across their chests.

Natsu unsheathed the sword revealing the dragon etched onto the blade. It's eyes flashed red for a split second signaling it was in the right hands. Then a feeling surged through him. It felt as if the blade was apart of him as if it was one with him. He swung the sword in surprise that it weighed as much as a feather. The rest did their same and each of the eyes flashed the color of their magic.

"Now let us see who you will be paired with. Look at your blades." Rose instructed and each did what they were told.

Natsu' sword showed an image of Wendy. Gajeels showed an image of Rogue. Laxus looked at his to see Sting and Cobra. "Now that your swords have spoken you will now be teleported to your homes for the next year." Rose informed. In the flash the field was now empty. "See you in a years time.

Natsu and Wendy were teleported to a mountain full of rocks and ledges. They looked up to see several streams going throughout the area showing where the mages could find water. Natsu looked over to Wendy who appeared scared and he stuck his hand out. Wendy looked at it before grabbing it and giving him a nod. The two began to search for a place to make camp. The clouds above grew black and lightning flashed in the sky before the roar of thunder could be heard. There was a storm on its way.

Gajeel and Rogue were teleported to forest where trees were all that they could see. The trees reached hundreds of feet into the sky. Gajeel patted Rogues head before walking in a direction seaking shelter. As a fog began to appear.

Laxus, Cobra, and Sting appeared at the base of a mountain covered in snow. They looked around and snow wall all that they could see. Laxus looked at the young boy who looked like a miniature him who looked rather scared. He patted the young boys head knowing his safety was his responsibility. Cobra looked at the two before hearing the roar of the incoming blizzard. He turned and noticed the two others heard it two and the three began to look for somewhere to escape the blizzard.

Rose looked at each of the groups through a crystal ball in the center of a cave. She was no longer in the form she appeared to the group in. Now she was in her true form. She was in the form of a white with red stripes dragon. "Your challenges have only just begun."

**A/N: What did you all think of this chapter? I hope it was a good read and I still have some more info to add in but that will take place over the next few chapters. I thought I'd update it today as a gift. Also I was thinkin of a Harem in the works for Natsu when he returns maybe starting it with Wendy. Now before you judge the ageing process will be mentioned in the next chapter. Also if not then give me some suggestions for a pairing with Natsu or any pairings you think came come from this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Three Months**

Natsu was running along the rocky canyon chasing a mountain goat he had been chasing for a day and a half now. This was the goat that kept getting away from him and he knew it was the same one due to its right horn half missing. It knew the mountain better than he did. He then ran into a narrow gap he knew he didn't fit in to. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the narrow gap that led to the goat home. He narrowed his eyes before turning around and headed back to the cave where he knew a worried Wendy was waiting for him.

It would only take a few hours to get back from the spot he was at. He spent a day and a half chasing the freaking goat all over the mountain and the score was now Natsu 0 Goat 6. He was walking along the cliff that he needed to climb up when he heard a scream rip through the mountain. It sounded like Wendy. He quickly began climbing 'it sounded louder than usual which means it's near' he thought as he was climber faster than usual. He heard another scream and literally started throwing himself up the mountain.

He finally reached the top ten minutes later and saw Wendy laying on the ground with a cut on her right cheek and he sword a few feet away from her. A huge creature known as a Minotaur half man half bull they had fought it last month and now it was back. It was a strong creature, fast, smart, and very pissed off.

Natsu saw Wendy trying to crawl to her sword only for the Minotaur to kick her in the stomach sending her away.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted which got Wendy to look up at him pain in her eyes and blood running down her face. He saw that look and something inside of him just snapped. He drew his sword and gripped it tightly in his left hand. His knuckles turned white from the pressure.

"Natsu" she whispered before passing out.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted running at the creature and swinging his sword for all it's worth. He felt nothing but fire pump through his veins keeping him going. He dodged a swing and did a roll on the ground before spinning around and slicing the creatures back the first blow he landed in both battles. It roared in pain before looking at him and breathing hard.

It charged at him and Natsu jumped out of the way as it crashed into the mountain. Rocks started to fall and crash around them. Natsu moved out of the way of a boulder that almost landed on him. He ran over to Wendy and huddled over her in a protective way as if his body would stop a boulder. Well it stopped a few rocks.

He heard a roar and looked over to see the creature staring at him. It charged him again and he rolled out of the way with Wendy causing the creature to race pass them and stop just a foot from the cliff. Natsu saw his chance and took it.

Wendy woke up in time to see Natsu leave her side and race at the creature that had just turned around and tackled it over the cliff.

"Natsu!" She shouted with tears brimming around her eyes. "No" she whispered as she put her head down ont he ground and beginning to cry.

She heard a loud groan of pain and looked up to see Natsu' sword stab into the top of the cliff before he used it to hoist his body up from the side of the cliff. Once he had enough of his body on the slab of the cliff her rolled onto his back and left out a huge huff of air. He then took in a deep breath and letting it out. He did it several times

He finally rolled over onto his stomach slowly getting to his knees before placing his feet under him and standing up though he was rocking from side to side in exhaustion. He looked at Wendy who was still looking at him shocked and walked over to her slowly. Once in front of her he fell to his knees before falling onto his back, tackled to the ground by a crying Wendy while she hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I saw you go over the cliff and I thought I'd never see you again." Wendy cried into his chest as Natsu then wrapped his arms around the small girl.

"Hey remember what Rose said?" He asked as she looked up at him her eyes letting him know she must of forgotten. "We can't die. We can feel all the physical pain but we can't die. At least not here." Natsu told him as he squeezed her closer to him before kissing the top of her head. "So don't cry anymore." Natsu said removing his arms so he could use his hands to wipe her face clear of tear stains. He then kissed her forehead. "Come on. It'll be dark soon and I can feel a blizzard coming." Natsu told her as his face grew cold and his breath became visible.

"Yeah I can tell as well." Wendy said breathing out through her mouth seeing the steam come from her mouth. She then got up off Natsu and walked over to grab her sword. Natsu got up slowly and grabbed his sword. He looked over at Wendy who was looking around at the mess the creature made scratching her head with her free hand. He sheathed his sword before walking over to her.

"Come on the sun is setting quickly. Let's go." He informed her grabbing her hand and leading her towards the path that lead up the mountain towards the cave the were calling home. It had a secret way out and a small fire could heat up the entire cave. Wendy looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "Looks like we're going to have to dig into our left overs. Stupid goat got away again." Natsu told her with a sheepish smile scratching the back of his head. She just shook her head the smile still on her face.

"One day Natsu you'll get him." Wendy said with a smile and Natsu nodded with his signature smile.

Rose looked on at the two. They had become close over the last three months. She could see how much Natsu cared for the young dragon slayer and how much he is willing to risk to protect her. She created the creature to challenge their abilities as mortals. Now since her creation was now dead she had to think of something else to use to challenge them for the next nine months.

'Natsu you do not know what you do to her when you come to her rescue.' Rose said looking watching the way Wendy smiled and looked at Natsu.

**A/N: Okay guys I have some bad news. Some that you will not like hearing. This story and all my other fanfictions will be put on hold for a while and if I do update it won't be quickly it may take some time. The reason for this is because I am going to work in the oil rigs for a while instead of going to school to save money and it is a very demanding job. So therefore I will put this on hold or like I said if I do update it won't be soon. Sorry. Hope you all forgive me.**


End file.
